


Interhouse Teamwork for Successful Pregnancy

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Plotting Slytherins, Veela Draco, instinct-forced infidelity, some sort of foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco’s magic isn’t compatible enough for them to have children together, and that’s becoming a problem. Leave it to the Slytherins to come up with a perfect plan and coaxing the Gryffindors to do all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interhouse Teamwork for Successful Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterdaffodils (zhem1x5)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/gifts).



> This fic was written for Harry/Draco Mpreg Fest 2014.
> 
> The original prompt was: Harry and Draco have been together for a long time and are ready to settle down and build a family of their own, the only problem is that Draco is a Veela and Veela can only be impregnated by a pure blood. They both do a little blaming of the other but in the end know it’s not something they could have really prevented. They turn to Neville for help, as a fellow Gryffindor, war hero, and pure blood, they know he will help them and not demand a father’s rights to any child born. It tears Draco up when they finally attempt to conceive and it’s only Harry’s presence and soothing/cajoling that gets him through it. Whether or not they do get pregnant the first time is up to the author, but it should be clear that this is all about Harry and Draco, there’s never a chance of Neville coming between them.
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely beta gusx217.

**INTERHOUSE TEAMWORK FOR A SUCCESSFUL PREGNANCY**

 

“I want a child, Harry,” Draco stated as they were cuddling in bed one evening after a long day.

 

Harry groaned. He had been almost asleep already. “Draco, we have talked about this, ever since we moved in together two years ago. We both agreed to accept the fact that we simply can’t have a baby. Why are you tormenting yourself with it again?”

 

“I just want to have a family of our own so badly. Please, Harry,” Draco pleaded and burrowed his head deeper in the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry, love, but there’s nothing we can do about it. You’re still a Veela and I’m still not a pure-blood, so no matter how much we keep on trying, you just can’t get pregnant by my seed. Why can’t you accept that and consider an adoption?” Harry hugged his mate close in his arms and kissed his temple.

 

“But what if there is something we can do about it, Harry? What if we could have a child that I’m actually able to carry myself?” 

 

“What are you talking about, Draco? Have you found out something? A new solution?” Harry lifted his head to have a better look at his husband’s eyes.

 

“Well, sort of. I talked about it the other day with Pansy and we came up with something that might work,” Draco confessed.

 

“Tell me, love. I want to know. Although I don’t want you to get your hopes up too much this time. Remember where it took us the last time?”

 

Draco shuddered. “I remember too well. You didn’t talk to me for a week. This time it will work, I promise. It’s a simple solution, really.”

 

“Just tell me, Draco. Don’t stall now that you have revealed so much already,” Harry said a bit excited.

 

“Well, don’t get upset until you’ve heard it all, promise?”

 

“Promise. Now, start talking.”

 

“Very well. You know I met Pansy the other day for lunch. She’s huge, by the way, and didn’t stop complaining about Neville’s endless libido and virility. She swears that it took only one fuck for Nev to get her pregnant and his seed is so potent that it should be labelled as explosive. Then I said something about needing that kind of seed myself, and Pansy said that I can borrow Nev for the job, and Isortofsaidyes and…”

 

“You did _what_?” Harry interrupted him angrily. “You went and accepted the offer? What’s gotten into you, Draco?”

 

“I want a baby, Harry, and I know you want one too. This is a perfect opportunity, and we can trust Pansy and Neville. And you promised you wouldn’t be upset!” Draco said defensively, burying his head in his pillow.

 

“I promised not to get upset until I’d heard it all. Now, was that all?” Harry’s voice was dangerously calm.

 

“Yes… no! You don’t have to watch us doing it and it will be just like the Muggle artificial fertilization you told me about. Please, Harry, let me have our baby. Please please please!”

 

“Don’t try to use that puppy dog eyes trick on me, Draco. It has nothing to do with Muggle artificial fertilization and you know it! As much as I like Neville, I won’t let him shag my husband just to get you pregnant, so you can forget it! You know it can’t be done any other way than by natural shagging, and you also have to climax during the sex, otherwise your egg cell doesn’t activate. Just…. forget it. I can’t believe that you’d even consider it. You of all people, who has a panic attack just thinking of other people touching you.” Harry glared at his husband who refused to meet his eyes.

 

Harry threw the covers aside and stomped to the bathroom. When he came back to the bedroom, he noticed Draco in the bed, curled into a ball and soft sniffling coming from under the covers. Guilt washed over him and he went back to bed, pulling his miserable husband into his arms.

 

“I’m so sorry, love. I didn’t realize you were that desperate. But you are not the only possessive one in our relationship, and hearing that you’d want another man to shag you to get you pregnant, because your own husband is useless in bed, doesn’t actually improve my self-esteem. I’m sorry, love, please don’t cry,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear and soothingly rubbed his back. He kissed Draco’s head and whispered apologies until Draco calmed down a bit.

 

“Don’t apologize, Harry, it’s not your fault. And you are the best possible husband I could ever think of, even in bed. It’s not your fault that a Veela can be impregnated only with pureblood semen. I tried so hard to accept that we can’t have children, but the yearning is becoming unbearable. All my instincts are screaming for me to have a baby already. I can’t stand it anymore. I wouldn’t ask this if I had another choice.” Draco sniffled against Harry’s chest.

 

“You know that I would do anything to keep you happy and contented, love.” Harry fell quiet for a long time, thinking. Then he cleared his throat. “I’ll try to get over my own jealousy. We will try it your way if you think you can handle it. It will be an enormous emotional stress for you, to be touched that way by someone other than your mate. You have to think it through, if you really can handle that much stress .”

 

“I can and I will handle it, if you’re there with me. I need you, Harry. I can’t do it without you,” Draco’s voice broke again and he began crying.

 

“Shhh, love, I’m here for you, always, you know that. I will be there with you and help you through it, if that’s what you need to be happy. We’ll get through it together, I promise. But first I need to talk to Neville, okay? I need to hear from him what he thinks about this. I’m not counting only on his wife’s opinion, although I know she can make Neville do whatever she wants.”

 

Harry tried to smile, even though his heart was breaking for Draco and his desperate need for a child that Harry couldn’t give him. He was hurting from jealousy and feeling worthless, but he loved Draco too much to let those feelings get in the way of Draco’s happiness. Especially now when Draco lifted his head and smiled through his tears at Harry.

 

“Harry, I love you so much. You are the love of my life, now and always.”

 

“I love you too, Draco. I wouldn’t do this otherwise. Your happiness means everything to me.”

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

The next day, Harry went to see Neville well before Nev was expected back home from work. Harry wanted to have a word or two with Pansy first. 

 

As Harry stepped out of the Floo at Neville and Pansy’s house, he had to agree with Draco: Pansy was huge. Her due date was near and she looked grim as she wobbled into the entrance hall to meet Harry. 

 

“Oh, hello Potter. Neville isn’t home yet,” she greeted nonchalantly.

 

“That’s alright, I can wait. Actually, I wanted to have a word with you first,” Harry answered.

 

“Oh, if you must. Let’s go sit in the drawing room, it’ll be more comfortable there. Do you want some tea?” she asked, playing a perfect hostess.

 

“No thanks, I’m fine.”

 

Harry followed her to the next room, where she gestured for Harry to take a seat next to the small tea table. She arranged herself onto a comfortable divan on the other side of the table.

 

“Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Pansy asked frowning.

 

“Well, Draco has been a total wreck after your lunch date. What the hell are you playing at? You know how sensitive he is about not being able to have children with me. What did you say to him?”

 

“Oh, that. It was just our usual bantering. I never meant it to upset him, he has never been upset about that before. What happened?” Pansy seemed to be surprised at Harry’s outburst.

 

“That’s what I’d like to know too! He’s so obsessed about having a child now, one way or another, and I couldn’t calm him down until I promised to consider it. He introduced me to your idea of Nev impregnating him. I don’t know why he’s so obsessed right now about having children and I sure as hell don’t like the idea of anyone else but me giving him the child in the first place!” Harry was getting angry.

 

“Calm down, Potter. You don’t want to upset a pregnant lady now, do you? I think if something has changed, it’s his Veela instinct to breed that has kicked in. You knew it might happen someday, didn’t you? Lucky for you, I have a perfect solution and what I told Draco about borrowing Neville, wasn’t completely a joke.”

 

“Why would you do it? I mean let Draco borrow Neville. He’s your husband, for Merlin’s sake! Don’t you feel bad if he’s fucking other people?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

“Normally I probably would, but right now,” Pansy indicated her rounded stomach, “I wouldn’t be less interested in sex, and Neville, well, let’s just say that he’s insatiable. He desperately needs to get laid and I’d love to see my two favourite men fucking each other. That would be so hot!”

 

“You are a kinky slut, Mrs Longbottom. What makes you think you’d be allowed to watch?” 

 

“Potter, really. If you haven’t noticed, Nev is straight as an arrow, so the only way to get him hard and go through with it, would be me being there for him, supporting and guiding him. I guess you’d need to be there as well, because Draco wouldn’t stand another man’s touch without his mate soothing him.”

 

“I’m not sure if I can make him go through with it at all,” Harry said grimly.

 

“You can and you will. He needs this. He can’t be happy without having a family, especially now that his instincts have awakened. Trust me this once, Harry,” Pansy reassured.

 

“Hah, you’re one to talk about trust. I don’t trust Slytherins, they always have some hidden agenda behind everything they do,” Harry scoffed.

 

“I thought you trusted Draco; he’s as much a Slytherin as I am,” Pansy drawled.

 

“And don’t I know it,” Harry muttered under his breath. “I do trust Draco, but he is entirely a different matter. I can trust him with my life. You, on the other hand… what do you want in exchange for your help? Spill it, Pans.”

 

“I want us to be the godparents of the child,” Pansy said defiantly.

 

Harry had to think for a moment. He had always thought that if he ever had children, Ron and Hermione would be the godparents of his firstborn. Then again, Neville and Pansy would help him and Draco to have a child in the first place, so Pansy’s request was justified.

 

“You haven’t told me yet what Neville thinks about your plan?” Harry inquired.

 

“You know very well that Neville does whatever I ask him to do, but if you must know, I told him what we discussed with Draco at lunch. He’s a bit uncomfortable with the idea, but he’s willing to help you. Gryffindor till the end, poor lad. Ask him yourself if you don’t believe me, he’s coming home right about… now.”

 

And indeed, at that very moment Neville stepped into the drawing room, greeted Harry and leaned down to kiss his wife. Then he took a seat between Harry and Pansy.

 

“Any chance for tea, dear?” Neville asked his wife, who immediately called the house-elf for tea. As the tea and scones were served, Neville turned to look at Harry.

 

“What’s up, Harry? Haven’t seen you in a while. Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, everything is fine as always.”

 

“Except for Draco wanting a baby,” Pansy piped up. “Harry knows what we have been talking about, darling. I think they are ready to take the chance.”

 

Neville spluttered. “You told him, Pans? I thought it was just one of your jokes!”

 

“No, darling, I was serious, and I hope that your promise to help them wasn’t a joke either.” Pansy looked sternly at her husband.

 

“Um, of course it wasn’t a joke. I’m ready to help, if only I can,” Neville muttered and blushed.

 

“See, Potter, I told you, he’s willing to help you guys. That’s my husband, always a Gryffindor hero,” Pansy stated proudly.

 

“Uh, okay. That’s great, Nev. I’ll talk to Draco about this again and see if he’s changed his mind. I’ll let you know what happens, okay?” Harry said standing up and making his way towards the door. All of a sudden he felt uncomfortable about the whole issue and wanted nothing but to escape this situation. 

 

Neville stood as well, “I’ll see you out, Harry.”

 

Neville escorted Harry to the Floo and stopped in front of it looking nervous.

 

“Listen, Harry, I’m sorry about Pansy’s machinations. I wouldn’t even dream of doing something like this, unless you really needed my help. She has too much time for scheming these days.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Nev. We both would do anything for our spouses, so I do understand it very well. Draco is getting desperate, though, so I just wanted to see for myself if you’d really do it if needed.”

 

“You know I’d do anything to help you, but only if you’re both absolutely sure about this.”

 

“Thanks, Nev. I really appreciate it. I’ll get back to you, alright?”

 

“Sure. See ya!”

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Harry decided to let the issue of having children brew for a few days and let Draco have more time to think it through. He deliberately avoided talking about it, secretly hoping that Draco would change his mind after all, and Draco didn’t broach the subject either, acting completely normal. The only difference Harry noticed in his husband was that he had a much better appetite than before. 

 

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want a child. Actually, he had been devastated when he found out that he could never get Draco pregnant, because Veela biology was customized to accept only a magical seed for impregnation. Since Veela was a highly magical creature, the seed to impregnate a Veela was effective enough from another Veela or a pureblood wizard. A half-blood like Harry didn’t have the slightest chance of fathering a child with Draco. No matter how powerful a magical wizard Harry was, his Muggle inheritance made it impossible to ever get Draco pregnant.

 

They had tried everything, researched every possibility, but found nothing. It had to be a pureblood wizard having natural sex with the Veela and the Veela had to climax at the same time as the wizard, otherwise the egg cell wouldn’t activate and conceive. Any other method wouldn’t work. So although Harry wanted a child, a family with Draco so badly that it hurt, he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of how they had to do it. He wasn’t ready to let another man have sex with his husband only to get him pregnant. He just hoped that Draco would have changed his mind or found another solution to the problem; anything but this plan to have a go with Neville.

 

Almost a week later Harry came home from work to find Draco in the kitchen, devouring everything that was edible enough to eat, surrounded by several already emptied bowls on the kitchen table. Harry chuckled at the sight; Draco was always so picky and following some sort of diet, and now seeing him eating anything available was quite refreshing and funny.

 

Hearing Harry’s chuckling, Draco’s expression darkened and he scowled at Harry.

 

“What’s so funny, Potter? I’m not allowed to eat now, either? Well, fuck you, Potter!” Draco snarled and assaulted another slice of steak.

 

“Whoa, where did that come from, Draco? I was merely admiring the view, not criticizing your eating habits. Good to see you eating properly for a change,” Harry placated.

 

“Don’t you dare laugh at me! I can’t help myself and soon I will be so fat that you won’t be able to take me anywhere. This is horrible!” Draco cried out, but didn’t stop eating.

 

“Why are you so hungry? Haven’t you eaten all day?” Harry was getting worried.

 

“No! I’m not hungry, I’m never hungry! I don’t know why I’m eating all this! I just have been feeling so empty for many days now, but today is the worst! I can’t stand it, but I can’t stop it either and I have eaten everything we had here. You need to go get more food!” Draco’s voice was frantic.

 

“Well, maybe you need to stop eating all our food, and…” Harry couldn’t finish his sentence, because just then a flying frying pan hit him in the head and he fell unconscious on the floor.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

When Harry came to and opened his eyes, the first sight he met was Draco peering down at him, his teary eyes full of worry.

 

“Oh, thank Merlin, are you alright, love? I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear, but I… I’m so sorry, please forgive me, Harry…”

 

Harry lifted his head and grunted as pain shot through his head. However, seeing Draco’s anxious expression he did his best to hide his pain.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Draco. You didn’t do it on purpose and I’m alright. Now, let me get up and we’ll figure out what’s wrong. You are not your normal self, obviously.”

 

Harry stood up with slightly wobbling knees, wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and led him to the sitting room. They sat down on the sofa and Harry pulled his husband against his chest.

 

“Now, tell me everything, love. I have noticed that you’ve had a much better appetite lately, but today was definitely something else. What’s bothering you?” 

 

Draco burrowed his head into Harry’s neck and sighed. “I...I… I’m going to be sick.”

 

Draco jumped up and hurried to the loo. A moment later Harry heard retching and pitiful whimpering coming from the loo in the hall, and he followed the sounds to see if Draco was alright.

 

Draco was crouching next to the toilet, obviously emptying all of his stomach’s contents and whimpering softly.

 

“What’s wrong, Draco? Is it something you ate?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“It’s _all_ that I ate, idiot. Go away!” Draco snarled, hiding his face behind his arms and shivering.

 

Harry stepped inside the loo and wrapped his arms around Draco, smoothing his hair and summoning a damp wash cloth to wipe Draco’s clammy skin.

 

“It’s alright, love. We’ll sort this out together, I promise,” Harry whispered against Draco’s hair.

 

They sat slumped on the cold tiles of the floor until Draco felt well enough to get up. Harry walked him straight to the bed and tucked him in. Harry settled beside him on the covers and gently rubbed Draco’s shoulder peeking from under the blanket.

 

“Would you please tell me what’s wrong, Draco? What can I do to make you feel better?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Draco’s posture was rigid and he kept his face turned away from Harry. He didn’t answer.

 

“Draco?” Harry prompted.

 

Draco sighed. “There’s nothing you can do. Please leave me alone.”

 

“No, I won’t leave you. I know you haven’t been yourself lately. Is this all because you want to have a baby? Are your Veela instincts making you act like this? Or is it because I didn’t agree to your plan right away? There must be a way for me to help you,” Harry pressed on.

 

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, his expressionless eyes made Harry flinch.

 

“You don’t want a baby, I’ve gathered that much. My body and mind are screaming for me to reproduce, but I can’t. So the problem is mine and I’ll have to deal with it myself. So don’t bother your heroic little head with it, Potter.” 

 

Draco’s blank voice tore Harry’s heart to pieces and formed a huge knot inside his chest. His throat strangled at seeing Draco’s desperation and defeat. Draco’s pain was so raw that it made Harry ache all over, his mind struggling with a desire to give up and help his mate, and battling with the jealousy and possessiveness that tried to prevent that from happening. In the end it all came down to the realization that nothing was as important to Harry as his husband’s happiness, and his own pain about the way they were going to do this was nothing compared to Draco’s pain for not having his instincts fulfilled. Harry could live with that, he had to. There was no other option.

 

“Draco, love, listen to me. We have tried to find a way to get a child for two years now, and so far your solution is the best of them all. I want to have children with you, I want us to have a family, I really do. I’ve been reluctant only because I was uncomfortable with the idea of someone else having sex with you, but I can see now that my discomfort is much easier to bear than you trying to ignore your instincts. I’m sorry that I’m not man enough to give you what you so desperately need, but I’m not going to stand in the way either. This has gone too far already, and I’m so sorry for causing you pain. We’ll do it your way if you are ready to go for it, alright?” Harry’s voice broke and he swallowed the sob that was threatening to escape him. He had to be strong now, for himself and especially for Draco. 

 

“I’m scared, Harry. I know I need to do this, otherwise I think I’m going to go crazy, but at the same time I’m terrified because it’s not you who’s going to shag me. I don’t think I can go through with it if you’re not there with me. Please, Harry, tell me you’ll be there, I need you.” Draco’s trembling voice was quiet and soft, but every word punched Harry painfully in the chest, more than if Draco had screamed them at him with malice. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco in a tight embrace and kissed his temple.

 

“We will do this together, Draco, every step of the way. I’ll be there with you and we will go through it together. Everything will turn out alright, you’ll see.”

 

“I love you, Harry, so much,” Draco breathed.

 

Harry’s eyes stung with unshed tears. “As I love you, my husband.”

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Although Draco knew now that his desire was going to be fulfilled, it didn’t lessen his anxiety. It was as if his instincts were even more in overdrive, and his constant need to fill the void inside him made him keep eating a lot more than he used to.

 

Seeing the situation wasn’t getting better, Harry and Draco decided to put their plan into action as soon as possible.

 

The next day they went to see Pansy and Neville to talk about the plan and decide how to proceed with it. Harry also wanted to discuss more sensitive issues like father’s rights and discretion. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t trust Neville, but he wanted to make sure that nothing escaped them even by accident. He wasn’t sure, though, how he’d bring it up politely enough. He didn’t need to worry, because after they had agreed to “have a foursome” - as Pansy naughtily put it - at Harry and Draco’s home the day after tomorrow and Pansy had dragged Draco to see the nursery she had decorated, Neville approached Harry with a serious expression on his face.

 

“Harry, I know you are worried about all this, but you know that I’m ready to do everything I can to help you both. If anything goes wrong or feels wrong, we will stop immediately, alright? We are doing this on your and Draco’s terms from the very beginning. If something bothers you, please talk to me. It’s easier to talk about things straight away than try to solve a problem afterwards.” 

 

Harry nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. “I really appreciate your help, Nev. I have to admit that I wasn’t keen about the idea at first, but seeing how much Draco needs the child, I think you are the best person to help us. I trust you, Nev, I really do, but I think we need to settle a few things. Having a child is a big step and we need to think about the future. Well, you know that already, don’t you, seeing that you’ll be a father soon as well,” Harry grinned, feeling a little embarrassed. “What I mean, is that if, or when, you sire the child for us, the baby will have only two fathers, me and Draco. You will be the baby’s godfather, but you can’t claim any other paternal rights for the child. I hope you are not offended by that, but the child needs to be ours, no matter who’s technically sired them.”

 

“Of course, Harry. I hadn’t even thought about demanding any rights. I’ll have my hands full with my own family,” Neville said. “If you want me to make an Unbreakable Vow, I’m ready to do it.”

 

“Nah, I trust you completely, Nev. I just wanted you to know that it’s what Draco and I wish. You know, if everything goes as planned, the news of Draco’s pregnancy will spread fast and the press will be all over us all for more information. We have decided not to comment on any of it, and I hope that you and Pansy will do the same. I will ask also Hermione and Ron and all the Weasleys to refrain from commenting as well. Will you do that for us?”

 

“Of course we will. You have my word that we won’t say anything to anyone about all this. The baby will be yours and yours alone,” Neville grinned. “ I’ll just be happy for you, Harry, if we succeed in getting Draco pregnant. You guys really deserve all the happiness in the world.”

 

“Thanks, Nev, I appreciate your help very much. I know it won’t be easy for you either, but I have a feeling that all of us working together, we can make it happen.”

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what old McGonagall always emphasized, interhouse unity and teamwork,” Neville stated, making a fairly good imitation of their Head of House back in Hogwarts.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

When the day they had settled for trying to conceive the baby arrived, Draco was a nervous wreck. He alternated between being overly excited and the next moment deeply depressed about what was going to happen. He went from extremely happy to excruciatingly anxious in mere minutes. In one moment he was snapping at Harry about petty things like Harry sitting in the wrong chair or using the wrong cup, and insulting him with the nastiest things he could come up with. A moment later he was kissing and hugging his husband and declaring his neverending love for him. Harry was lost at the myriad of different emotions whirling around him and didn’t know what to do. He tried to stay calm and supportive, but couldn’t help but count the hours until this whole ordeal was over.

 

Draco was too wired up to eat anything all day, but Harry managed to coax him into having some tea before Neville and Pansy arrived. All of a sudden Draco put his cup down on the table and took Harry’s hand in his, looking deep in his eyes.

 

“Harry, I want you to promise me something.”

 

“Of course, love, anything you need.”

 

“Promise me that you will make me go through with this, whatever happens. I’m scared to death already, and nothing has even happened yet, but I know it will be horrible. Even if I beg you to stop it, don’t stop, because if I don’t do it now, I probably never will, and eventually it will kill me. This is only a temporary discomfort and it’s only emotionally painful, no real damage done, so please help me through it. Don’t let me stop. This is something I really need to do. Promise me?”

 

Harry looked at his husband, his eyes full of worry. He knew that it would be difficult for Draco, and he would never want to see him suffering. He knew that if Draco suffered and begged long enough, it would be impossible for him not to interrupt the operation. He also knew that if they couldn’t get through it now, there wouldn’t be a next time, and Draco’s despair for a baby would continue and get even worse. 

 

Harry frowned as if not really understanding the words he heard himself saying, “I promise.” He was about to continue, but just then the Floo whooshed, indicating Pansy and Neville’s arrival, and they went to greet them in the sitting room.

 

As soon as Pansy saw Draco, she opened her arms as if to give him a hug, and exclaimed, “Draco, darling, are you ready to get fucked by my own personal hero?”

 

Draco, who was on his way to Pansy’s arms, froze on the spot and began to tremble. Harry hurried to his husband and wrapped his arms securely around him. 

 

“Well done, Pansy. Way to stop this operation before it has even started,” Harry scowled at her. She had the sense to blush and look mortified, but she wouldn’t be Pansy if she let that last too long.

 

“It’s not a big deal, Draco. You are going to be all right, and just think about it, this will give you the baby you have longed for. Stop whining and let’s get started, will you?”

 

She made to go to Draco, but Neville grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. He looked stern and kept his protesting wife at bay.

 

“Hey Harry, Draco. I think we better go and get ready. The guest room, right?” He nodded towards the spare room.

 

“Yeah, you take the guest room. I’ll call you when we are ready,” Harry confirmed. At Neville’s nod he added, “Thanks, Nev.”

 

After Neville and Pansy had disappeared into the guest room, Harry lifted Draco’s head to look him in the eyes and kissed him briefly on the lips.

 

“We’d better go and get ready as well, love. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

 

Draco tried to smile, but his lips were trembling so badly that the smile reminded him more of a wince. Wrapped tightly in Harry’s arms, he allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Harry guided Draco to sit on the edge of the bed and kneeled between his legs. Draco looked terrified.

 

“Harry, I don’t think I can do this,” he whispered.

 

“You don’t have to do this alone. I will be there with you. We’ll do it together. Just concentrate on me, alright? I will be there the whole time. I won’t leave you for a second, I promise,” Harry assured him, and to his relief, Draco gave a small nod.

 

Harry started to undress Draco, all the while distracting him from what was going to happen eventually. He put all his seducing skills to use, trying to get Draco to forget Neville and get aroused. They had agreed to keep Neville’s part as brief as possible, so Harry was going to prepare Draco himself and keep him aroused as best as he could.

 

He started to open Draco’s shirt one button at a time, kissing every inch of revealed skin as he went. He teased Draco’s small pink nipples tweaking them between his fingers, and then he sucked and licked them into hard pebbles. Draco was slowly relaxing under Harry’s handling, and Harry used it to his advantage. He kissed up Draco’s now bare chest to his neck, nipping his collarbone on his way and then sucking on the sensitive spot below his ear, eliciting a delicious moan from his husband. Then Harry moved on to the tempting earlobe, twirling it with his tongue and sucking it in his mouth, making Draco arch his neck, baring his throat to Harry. Harry spotted Draco’s Adam’s apple and mouthed it on his way further up, trailing his lips and tongue along his jaw. He couldn’t wait any longer and claimed Draco’s sweet mouth in a rough kiss, devouring his mouth with passion. 

 

Draco couldn’t hold back anymore, and he kissed back fervently, his hands tugging Harry’s shirt from under his trousers and then reaching for the bare skin under the garment. Harry was so hard, feeling Draco’s erection pressing against his own, and he pressed their hips together tightly, creating a friction that made them both groan with pleasure. Draco’s hips bucked against Harry, eager for more, and Harry swiftly opened Draco’s trousers and pushed Draco lie down on the bed to have better access to his groin. Draco lifted his hips to help Harry remove his trousers and boxers, and when they were out of the way, Harry took Draco’s straining erection into his mouth.

 

Hoarsely crying out, Draco lifted his legs on the edge of the bed, giving Harry free access to his nether regions. Harry sucked Draco’s cock with abandon, alternating swirling his tongue over the head and dipping it into the slit, then sucking the head tightly in his mouth before taking his whole length down his throat. Draco arched his back, bucking his hips to get even deeper into Harry’s throat, and Harry answered by swallowing more of his cock. Harry’s own erection was throbbing in his pants, and he almost forgot why they were doing this - it felt so familiar and right between the two of them, as always, and Harry felt the urge to forget the whole operation and take Draco himself.

 

He sighed, knowing he had to make this as good for Draco as he could, and reached blindly for the nightstand where he kept the lube. Draco was on the edge already, and Harry had to be careful not to make him climax before it was time, but yet keep him almost there so he wouldn’t lose the mood when Neville stepped in.

 

Harry kept sucking but more lightly now, rolling and fondling his balls in his hand at the same time. With his other hand he opened the lube and swept a good amount of it on his fingers. He rubbed them together first, and then he brushed the tip of one finger against Draco’s entrance. That made Draco buck his hips up again, and Harry swallowed his smile and Draco’s cock together down his throat. He teased Draco’s opening with one finger, before sliding it inside to the tight heat where it belonged. When he started to thrust the finger in and out, Draco moaned and thrust against the finger, demanding, “More!”

 

Harry added a second finger and Draco’s hips rocked with enthusiasm, swallowing the fingers almost completely. Again, Draco wanted more, and Harry happily complied. Three fingers were always enough to stretch Draco for Harry’s cock to fit comfortably inside Draco, but as Harry didn’t know how well endowed Neville would be, he decided to stretch Draco a little bit more, to be sure. As he started to slide the fourth finger in, Draco stopped moving and lifted his head confused.

 

“What…,” he started, but Harry only hushed him, telling him it was alright and continued his task. Draco, on the other hand, had lost his mood, as he obviously remembered what was to come, and his cock was softening rapidly.

 

Harry doubled his efforts to get Draco excited again, but the moment had passed already. Draco was tense and nervous, and Harry had no idea what to do. He crawled on top of Draco and kissed him tenderly. 

 

“You need to relax, love. Please, Draco. What can I do to help you?”

 

Draco just stared at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and dull. Harry’s heart ached at seeing him like that, unmoving and terrified.

 

“Draco, love, look at me. It’s just the two of us here, we’re alone. You’re safe. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Please, Draco. Make love to me and we’ll have a beautiful baby. Boy or girl, but it will be the most beautiful baby in the world. I love you so much, Draco. We can make it. Please, tell me what to do to make you feel good. I’d do anything for you, you know that,” Harry pleaded, and then Draco’s eyes shifted, finally focusing on him, and he lifted his hand to caress Harry’s cheek.

 

“I need to feel you, your skin against mine. I want to feel that we are one, not just you preparing me for that… that…” Draco’s voice broke and he covered his face with his arm. 

 

Harry didn’t waste anymore time, but undressed quickly and laid down next to Draco, taking him in his arms, comforting him. Draco draped himself all over Harry, trying to cover every inch of his skin with Harry’s warmth, and sighed contentedly.

 

“This is better. Just hold me, please.”

 

Harry didn’t spare a thought for Neville and Pansy waiting in the next room. Draco was the most important thing now and he would take all the time he needed to keep him comfortable and safe. If it didn’t work out as they’d planned, then they would deal with it, but he wasn’t going to force Draco into anything he couldn’t handle.

 

Harry let Draco take the initiative, so he could guide him to do what he needed Harry to do, focusing only on Draco and his needs. He cradled his Veela in his arms, caressing his skin and kissing his forehead. For a long time they just laid there, in each other’s arms enjoying their intimacy. Then Draco lifted his head and kissed him. The kiss was nothing like before; it was slow, tender and sensual, something they hadn’t had for a long time. There was no urgency, only slow passion that made Harry feel cherished, loved. His heart was almost bursting from the love he felt radiating from Draco, and he realized that Draco needed this closeness instead of fervent lust, gentle touches and kisses instead of just practically preparing him for the act.

 

Harry let himself follow the flow, enjoying the easy closeness and Draco’s sweet kisses. Harry let Draco set the pace, and followed wherever he wanted to take this. Draco’s hand drew slow, warm patterns on Harry’s skin, and the touch ignited a low-burning fire inside him, a feeling that was more than passion, more than lust. It was the overwhelming love that he felt for this man, his husband, his sometimes so irritating and impossible partner he couldn’t live without. The realization was breathtaking, and Harry’s head was spinning with the power of it.

 

Draco’s kiss turned demanding, and he started to move under Harry, shifting and writhing his body so deliciously that Harry’s arousal awakened again. When Draco began rocking his hips against Harry’s, he realized that Draco was hard again, and their erections were rubbing against each other, causing friction that sent sparks running along his spine.

 

“Harry, I need you. I need you inside me before we do anything else. It’s the only way I can make it,” Draco breathed against Harry’s lips, and all the objections died in Harry’s throat hearing that desperate plea.

 

“Anything you need, love. Come here,” Harry answered as he took Draco’s hand and pulled him out of the bed. He picked up the lube and then led Draco to the large armchair in the corner of the room and sat down. He pulled Draco down with him and kissed him long and deep as Draco straddled him. They rocked against each other, erections sliding with mutual thrusts, until Draco wrapped his hand around both their cocks. 

 

“Give me the lube, Harry,” he asked hoarsely, and Harry handed him the opened jar. Draco slathered both their shafts with the lube and then guided Harry’s cock to his entrance. Draco lowered himself slowly on Harry’s shaft and stayed still for a while adjusting. Then he started to move, slowly lifting and lowering himself, enjoying the feeling. Harry couldn’t get enough of Draco like this, so sensual and loving, and he hated to think that soon Neville would have a go at his husband. As if sensing Harry’s thoughts, Draco looked him in the eyes with an intensity that made Harry’s heart constrict with happiness.

 

“I love you, Harry, with all my heart and soul.” Then he kissed Harry, and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his husband, keeping him as close to himself as possible. 

 

“I love you so much, Draco, now and always.”

 

Then Draco lifted his head again, looking at Harry, and a shadow crossed his face as he said quietly, “I’m ready.” Then he buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, and trembled slightly.

 

Harry sent a sparking sign to Neville, who had been waiting for the call. Silently Neville stepped into the room, Pansy in tow, and their eyes widened at seeing Harry inside Draco. 

 

Harry beckoned them to come closer, and only when Neville was perfectly in position, he gently lifted Draco’s hips and let his cock slip out of him. 

 

Neville didn’t waste time and pushed slowly into Draco, who gasped and tensed immediately. Neville stopped as he noticed Draco’s discomfort, but Harry signalled him to keep going. Harry noticed Pansy stepping right behind Neville, wrapping her arms around her husband and whispering something in his ear. Neville blushed and started rocking shallowly into Draco.

 

Draco let out a choked sob and began shaking. Harry stroked his back and arms soothingly, whispering encouraging words in his ear. At the same time he reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around their erections, somewhat deflated during the switch. By the time he managed to get Draco - and himself as well - hard again, Draco was openly crying against Harry’s shoulder, and Harry had a strong urge to call it off right that minute. Then he remembered what he had promised Draco, that he wouldn’t stop it no matter what. 

 

Harry glanced at Neville and Pansy, whose hands were under Neville’s bathrobe by now, obviously caressing him and urging him forward. Neville’s eyes were closed, and Pansy kept whispering in his ear, probably something filthy that turned him on, because Neville’s thrusts gradually deepened and sped up.

 

Harry concentrated fully on his crying husband, stimulating and comforting him as best as he could, but Draco didn’t seem to get even near the path to his climax.

 

“Draco, look at me,” Harry asked softly. Draco shook his head and avoided looking at him.

 

“Draco, please, look at me,” Harry demanded, and eventually Draco lifted his head and glanced timidly at Harry.

 

“Draco, we can do it. Just think of me inside of you. I’m here, moving with you, my cock is so deep inside you that it feels like you are trying to swallow me whole. I love to be inside of you, you are so warm and welcoming. You feel so good like this with me, your body is so soft and pliant,” Harry whispered as he sped up his hand wanking their cocks in tandem. He tried to keep his rhythm in sync with Neville’s thrusts so Draco could imagine it was Harry who was thrusting into him.

 

Draco was still crying, his tears falling silently down his cheeks, and the look in his eyes was so haunted, full of anguish, that Harry’s heart ached with grief and helplessness.

 

“Draco, love, this is us. Now, here, we’re making our own baby. The beautiful baby that you will carry proudly inside you, and then when the time comes and you give birth, you’ll have our baby in your arms and we will be the happiest family in the universe. I love you so much. I love your strength and courage, because you are having our baby and you are giving us the family we have longed for so much. Let me fill you with my seed and let us have our family, please,” Harry was almost panting with the effort of keeping up with Neville’s furious thrusts now, and just before Harry deemed Neville ready to come, he crashed his lips against Draco’s and kissed him fervently. 

 

The kiss was messy and rough, far from their gentle kisses before, but Harry wanted Draco to forget the situation, and poured all his passion into the kiss. Draco threw himself desperately into the kiss and clung to Harry with all his might, and Harry felt Draco climaxing almost at the same time as Neville grunted and stilled his furious thrusting behind Draco.

 

Draco slumped exhausted against Harry, and Harry glanced at Neville. He looked as if he was unsteady on his feet, but nevertheless, he was snogging Pansy heatedly. 

 

When Neville’s spent cock started to slip out of Draco, Draco woke up from his stupor and shifted.

 

“Harry, I need you inside me again, right now. Please, now!” Draco’s voice was urgent and nearly panicking, and Harry shifted and pushed his cock back into Draco. Fortunately he hadn’t come yet, so he was hard enough to get it back in. Draco sighed in relief and for the first time during the act he slumped fully relaxed against Harry.

 

Hearing movement in the room, Harry glanced up to see Neville and Pansy leaving. While closing the door, Neville glanced over his shoulder and seeing Harry watching him, he smiled. Harry smiled back and mouthed, “Thank you.” Then they were alone again.

 

They sat in the armchair for a long time, neither of them moving, save for Harry’s hand occasionally brushing along Draco’s back. Then Draco turned his head and kissed Harry’s neck.

 

“Make love to me, Harry. Show me I’m still yours,” he whispered.

 

“Love, I don’t think it’s a good idea to mix our semen so soon, but I will show you that you’re mine some other ways, okay?”

 

“No, I need you to make love to me, right now. If Neville’s little swimmers are nearly as potent as Pansy claims, they have already done their job. Harry, I need you so much, please,” Draco begged and Harry was once again putty in his hands.

 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and struggled to his feet, carrying him to the bed. Still staying inside him, Harry carefully lowered Draco on his back on the bed and took a good look at his husband. 

 

Draco’s eyes were shining brightly as he stared at Harry intensively. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him into a long tender kiss. Harry felt as if he was drowning in the emotions and love radiating from Draco, and he responded to the kiss with equal intensity. No matter if they needed another man to make their dream come true, Draco was still his and he was completely Draco’s till the end of their days.

 

Slowly, Harry began to move, hesitant and cautious at first, but when Draco urged him to go on by bucking his hips, Harry picked up the pace. It didn’t take long for them both to go wild, panting into each other’s mouths, hips snapping against each other and the heady scent of their arousal and lovemaking permeating the air. Harry felt the familiar tingling spreading through his groin, all the way to his toes, and his chest filled with love and warmth and certainty that they had done the right thing, just as he tumbled over the edge of his climax, groaning Draco’s name against his sweet lips. Draco was moaning under him, and Harry noticed that Draco had come as well, for the second time that evening.

 

Harry wrapped his husband in a warm embrace and rolled them on their sides so they could keep cuddling more comfortably. Draco sighed contentedly and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“How are you feeling? Are you sore or aching somewhere?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“Not more than usual. Luckily for me, Nev isn’t that big,” Draco explained, shuddering when he mentioned Neville’s name. “Not wanting to be rude or anything towards Neville, but I’ll never want to do it again. It’s only you who will get to touch me like that, ever.”

 

“You were incredible, love, so brave. I’m so proud of you. You found the strength to go through with it, even if it must have felt really bad. I was almost going to stop it at one point,” Harry admitted.

 

“I’m glad you kept your promise,” Draco whispered, and Harry could feel his lips curve into a smile against his chest. “I can’t help but think that in nine months, if we’re lucky, we will have a baby of our own.”

 

“That would be wonderful, to have a family of our own.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s head. He pulled the covers over them both and tucked Draco securely against himself.

 

“I think you need to rest now, Draco. It’s been a trying night for you, love.”

 

Draco yawned widely and burrowed himself deeper against Harry. 

 

“Sweet dreams, love,” Harry whispered, kissing him again, before sleep claimed him as well.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

The next morning, Draco woke Harry up with a steaming cup of tea. Draco crawled to the bed and settled next to Harry, kissing him good morning.

 

“Look at you, already up and smiling,” Harry teased his husband, who usually slept late and was grumpy as a troll in the mornings.

 

“I feel great! I think everything went fine last night and I must already be pregnant!” Draco enthused.

 

“Isn’t it way too early to know if you’re pregnant? I thought it would show in pregnancy tests weeks after the conception?” Harry asked, trying to keep his and Draco’s hopes from rocketing up too much yet.

 

“You’ve obviously never got a Veela pregnant before, have you?” Draco grinned.

 

“And didn’t get a Veela pregnant this time, either,” Harry muttered under his breath, but Draco elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

 

“Stop that, Harry! This baby is yours and mine, nobody else’s. As far as I’m concerned, you are the father of this child and I refuse to talk about it ever again, you hear me? And, for your information, the Veelas know if they are pregnant right after conceiving. This is it, we are going to be parents, Harry!”

 

Draco covered Harry with enthusiastic kisses, and Harry couldn’t help but let his hopes go up a notch.

 

Later that morning, Pansy and Neville came for a visit, to see if everything was alright with Draco. All the awkwardness from the previous evening was gone, and even Neville chatted comfortably with Harry and Draco, although his ears blushed occasionally - probably remembering the last night’s activities.

 

Draco was in the best of moods, a perfectly charming host, who was bantering goodnaturedly with Pansy, who was complaining again about her pregnancy. 

 

“Wait until your body is swollen like this and your figures are ruined, Draco. I can’t wait to see how amused you’ll be then! Even the only way for me to enjoy sex is watching my husband fucking my best friend, and even then you had to spoil the mood by crying the whole time.”

 

A sudden silence fell on the room, and Pansy slapped her hand to her lips embarrassed. Harry’s and Neville’s horrified eyes stared at Pansy, both men unable to say a word in their shocked astonishment at Pansy’s insensitivity.

 

Draco, on the other hand, only shrugged and went to fetch more tea, “Shut up, Pans.”

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Several weeks later, Harry took Draco to the Mediwitch for a check-up. Draco had been in a great mood ever since the conceiving, and his eating habits were much healthier now. No more diets or stuffing himself too full with food. Now he ate regular balanced meals with a healthy appetite.

 

The Mediwitch cast several spells on Draco and examined the results with a little frown on her face. 

 

“You mentioned that you’ve had some problems getting pregnant, Mr Malfoy-Potter?”

 

“Yes, we had. We were getting worried that we wouldn’t be able to have children at all. Is there something wrong?” Draco asked confused.

 

“No, everything seems to be just fine. It’s just… um, that you must have doubled your efforts, then, because you’re expecting twins. Congratulations, for both of you!” The Mediwitch smiled widely at seeing their shocked expressions, and left the room to fetch some nutrition potions for Draco.

 

Harry and Draco stared at each other, hardly believing what they had been told, and Harry had to grab Draco and steady him, as he began to sway on his feet.

 

“Twins?” Draco gasped incredulous.

 

“Bloody hell,” Harry breathed.

 

“I can’t wait to see if they are boys or girls, or both! And how they will look,” Draco was getting excited.

 

“I don’t care if they are boys or girls, I just want them to be healthy and not take after Neville too much in the looks department. That would be difficult to explain,” Harry pondered.

 

“Oh, stop it, Harry. They will look just like you and me. Didn’t you notice how Pansy and Nev’s baby girl looks just like Pansy? That must mean that Neville’s inheritance lay completely somewhere else than his looks,” Draco stated matter-of-factly.

 

Harry only shrugged and hoped for the best.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Eight months later, Draco gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and a strong baby boy, who both were the spitting image of Draco. Both had blond hair and grey eyes, but if one looked closely enough, there was a faint green ring around both babies irises. In some light it looked like hazel, but sometimes it looked bright green, so it was hard to say from whom they had inherited the green streak, from Harry or Neville.

 

Pansy and Neville were the godparents for their daughter, and Hermione and Ron were the godparents for their son. Pansy was over the moon to have a goddaughter who would be a perfect playmate for their own daughter. Hermione just smiled her usual knowing smile, but Ron was flabbergasted at the change of the events.

 

“Blimey, Harry, how in hell did you manage to get Draco pregnant? I thought it was impossible for you guys,” Ron had asked when they had broken the news of the pregnancy to him and Hermione.

 

Harry had been unable to say anything, but Draco had only smiled mysteriously and said, “It only takes a strong wish, a powerful wizard and enough determination to make the dream come true. Oh, and don’t forget having wonderful sex with your extremely hot husband.” 

 

Ron had blushed and quickly changed the subject.

 

Draco’s theory was that Neville had sort of opened the door for Harry’s swimmers to complete the job, and therefore Harry was the real father of the twins. Harry didn’t dare doubt that theory in front of Draco, and after a while, he didn’t even think about it any more. The beautiful twins were his and Draco’s, and nothing else mattered.

 

The End


End file.
